


Merry Christmas!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Movies, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Sweaters, Cute Ending, Family Fluff, Magic, SEPTICS, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Ever wondered how the egos celebrate Christmas Eve and the big day itself?Well, here ya go!





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cutest goddamn thing.

It was Christmas Eve.

The energy in the manor was nearly _suffocating_ with just _how much_ of it there was, buzzing through the halls and making the very air itself vibrate with excitement. The egos were scattered all about, either putting the last-minute touch on presents or just basking in the sheer anticipation of the morning, when Bim’s shout rang through the halls:

“ _GUYS! GET IN HERE, IT’S STARTING!_ ”

He vaulted over the back of the couch, landing with a soft _thump!_ He had foregone his usual suit, instead choosing to wear a lilac purple and white Christmas sweater and sweatpants. Sitting criss-crossed and tucked into his corner of the couch, he flicked on the TV, grinning eagerly as he waited for everyone else to arrive.

Dark, Wilford, and King all stormed in next, Wilford dragging Dark along with King racing ahead. They, too, had abandoned their usual outfits – King’s sweater was red and covered with little white squirrels, Wilford’s was pink with white zigzags and fur outlining the ends, and Dark’s was black with blue and red highlights woven in. The eldest egos molded themselves to the other half of the couch, pressed firmly to each other with Wilford wrapping his arms around the other, while King elected to sit on the floor at Bim’s feet, legs tucked beneath him and several squirrels – including Wilford’s pet Bubblegum – settling into his lap.

Bing leapt into the room, orange and black sweater given a weird glow from his logo beneath. “**** yeah! Christmas movie marathon!” He glanced over his shoulder, then doubled back, reemerging with Google’s hand held tightly in his own and grinning like mad, the older android blushing furiously as he was forced into their view wearing his blue and white sweater, decorated with little ‘G’s and the other three Googles trailing in behind them, sweaters identical except in their respective colors. The androids claimed the loveseat to the left of the couch, Bing practically in Google’s lap as he bounced excitedly and the three extensions sitting at their feet.

The Jims raced in next along with Ed and Silver, both of them practically vibrating as they skidded to a halt at Dark and Wilford’s feet, sitting on the floor next to King, both wearing pale blue sweaters decorated in little white images of their respective equipment. Ed had discarded his hat, arms crossed and wearing a red and brown sweater covered in cowboy hats as he sat down in the reclining chair next to the Googles and Bing. Silver’s was, of course, black and white, though for some reason he was wearing it _over_ his costume instead of taking it off, but he was grinning happily as he sat in the opposite chair all the same.

Finally, the Host and Dr. Iplier arrived, claiming the reaming love seat. The Host’s sweater was beige with a red zigzag pattern, Dr. Iplier’s being primarily white with two blue zigzags framing the words ‘I’m the Doctor.’ and a mini T.A.R.D.I.S. underneath. Bim snorted at the sight, and Dr. Iplier smiled sheepishly. “What! I’m a nerd, the show is great!”

“Whatever you say, man, now shut up, the marathon is starting!” The words had barely left his mouth before ‘The Grinch’ began to play, all eyes immediately drawn to it with rapt attention. It was only then that Bim jumped to his feet, eyes wide and racing to the kitchen. “ _I forgot the snacks hold on!_ ”

There was a lot of laughter in his wake, and when he came back it was to comfortable, cozy silence, only the sounds of the TV penetrating the air. At some point, someone – probably Dark or Wilford – had ignited the fireplace beneath the TV, giving the whole room a warm glow, the Christmas tree twinkling and gleaming beside it. Bim set his armful of platters of cookies and bowls of popcorn on the coffee table, not entirely surprised when the Host immediately summoned three of his cinnamon cookies, snuggled comfortably into Dr. Iplier’s side.

He took his place back on the couch, folding himself to together and munching on his own frosted sugar cookie. He fixed his eyes back to the screen, settling in for a long night of laughter and holiday movies, and bursting with excitement for what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Christmas Day

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Bim, Bing, and the Jims were awake first. They stormed through the halls, banging on their doors and waking everybody up at the crack of dawn. “ _WAKEY WAKEY, GUYS! GET UP, IT’S CHRISTMAS!_ ”

Dark groaned, rolling over onto his front and folding a pillow over his ears. “Do they _have_ to do that?”

He heard a laugh from beside him, then a warm arm slid over his waist. “Come on, Dark! It’s Christmas, let them have their fun!” The pillow was pulled away from him and he was pulled into a sleepy kiss.

They broke apart, and Dark smiled, a soft hum escaping him and eyes yet to be opened. “Give me five more minutes. I’ll be out then.”

Wil kissed his nose. “As you wish, my love. I’ll try to keep Google from committing homicide.” He slid out of bed – taking his warmth with him – and Dark sighed, rolling back over.

Eventually, he crawled out of bed as well, smiling sleepily, and he joined the others, padding into the living area wearing only a black t-shirt and fluffy, black-and-white plaid patterned pajama pants.

“Dark! Finally, we’ve been waiting for you!” Bim bounced up from his spot on the couch, darting over to the tree. “You’ve been making us stare at _all this_ for like fucking _forever_!”

“Bim, it’s been five minutes.”

“Shut up, Google! Your selective ability to take things only literally is unappreciated in this moment!”

Dark chuckled, taking his seat next to Wil and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I see you’ve kept things under control then,” he muttered into Wil’s ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Wil laughed, both of them watching with fond smiles as the Jims followed Bim’s lead, Bing joining them, and the four of them digging through the pile of presents. The Jims took the liberty of distributing the gifts, scampering all across the room, and of course opening their own in between.

They dumped a slim box wrapped in black, shimmering paper in Wil’s lap, and he raised an eyebrow, glancing at Dark. “Oh? What’s this?” Dark only smiled as Wil tore it open, lifting the lid of the box. He gasped. Inside was a dagger, with a rose-gold hilt and sheath, and beautifully ornate and carved. His eyes darted to Dark, at his brilliant smile, with wide eyes before gingerly lifting it between his hands. Slowly, he unsheathed it, visibly shuddering at the noise, and he made a small squeak in the back of his throat as the gleaming black obsidian blade was revealed. Dark’s smile brightened when Wil’s eyes lit up further, noticing the silver inscription written on the blade:

_To my one and only Wil,_

_May you remember my love every time you wield this blade._

_Yours forever, till the end of time,_

_Dark_

Wil sheathed it once more, placing it carefully back in its box, before he excitedly wrapped his arm around Dark, practically vibrating. “Oh thank you thank you thank you! I love it!” He smashed their lips together briefly, and when they broke apart he was holding a present himself, long and slender and covered in pink striped paper and wearing a smug grin. “Open mine now! I have a feeling you’ll love it!”

“Oh Wil, you’d know I’d love anything you got me.” Still, Dark obediently took the gift and began stripping away the paper. His form split slightly, surprise over taking him as his mouth fell open. He glanced at Wil with wide eyes. “Is this…?” He tore off the rest off the paper. He was holding his old cane but something was…different. It seemed… _newer_. He glanced at Wil again, and his sweetheart offered him a smile.

“You’ve had that cane for as long as I’ve known you, and certainly longer. I know it means a lot to you, and I noticed it was looking a bit…run down. So I had it restored for you.” His grin turned cheeky. “It took a bit of threatening to get it done so fast, but…” His smile softened, eyes filled with adoration. “…I believe that look on your face makes it worth it.”

Dark ran his hands down the old cane, blue soul practically buzzing with sheer elation. It felt brand new, the wood smooth against his hands. Subtlely trying to blink back tears, he enveloped Wil in a hug. “It’s perfect.”

“Well Goddammit.” They both jumped, turning to face the others. So wrapped up in their moment, they’d completely forgotten they were there. Ed huffed crossing his arms. “How are we supposed to top that?”

Dark laughed, unable to tear his eyes away from his cane. “You’re not.”

“Okay, while that may have been the cutest goddamn thing I’ve ever seen, we still have a _shit-ton_ of presents left!” Bim turned back to the tree, hands on his hips. His eyes lit up, and he pulled out a box wrapped in red with a gold bow. “To: Bim. From: The King.” He grinned, shooting a look in King’s direction and making the older ego blush. Bim eagerly tore open the paper, borderline ripping apart the box, and his mouth fell open, eyes going wide. “King you _didn’t_ …” His face split in the biggest grin of the day as he pulled out a white suit, glitter woven into the fabric in vertical lines to form the bisexual flag. Bim bounced on the balls of his feet, holding the jacket up to his chest. “King it’s beautiful!”

King’s blush darkened at the praise, and he moved one hand to rub the back of his head. “Um, well, I-I-I know you were complaining about not having enough pride stuff so…I had this made. Do…do you like it?”

“I _love_ it!” Bim danced over to him, placing a quick peck to the top of his head – making King flush a deep, _deep_ red – before spinning back over to the box, carefully folding the suit and gently laying it back inside, still grinning like mad.

Ed made a disapproving noise, arms still crossed, and slowly everyone turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow, clearly clueless. “What! I didn’t say nothin’, I just…” He trailed off as Bim intentionally locked eyes with him, expression completely deadpan. He swallowed harshly as Bim, moving incredibly slowly, reached into his pocket, drawing it back out with a closed fist. And then suddenly he was choking as Bim blew his handful of multicolor, rainbow glitter all over him, the entire room bursting into laughter.

Bim sprinkled the rest over the cowboy’s head, grin back in full-force as he watched Ed choke. “Embrace the gay, Ed! ‘Cause there’s certainly no running from it in this house!” Bim winked at King, who promptly hid his face in his shirt, and then proceeded to prance back over to the tree in the most exaggerated, flamboyant way he possibly could and igniting another round of roaring laughter as Ed was forced to sit there in his glittery shame.

The morning past by quickly, filled with jovial laughter as they unwrapped the rest of the presents. The Host had written Dr. Iplier a poem, one that had made the good doctor blush furiously and hide his face in his hands as the Host grinned and laughed. Dr. Iplier in return had gotten him a new quill set and new, fancy parchment. Bing had gotten a new skateboard from Google (who he promptly tackled in an excited hug), and he had given Google a large box filled with spare parts and wires, something Google almost immediately began tinkering with as the others unwrapped their gifts. King had gotten a whole box of various scented candles from Bim (“For your room. I remember what it looks like, Mr. Aesthetic.”). Ed had gotten a new hat, Silver a custom-made action figure of himself (his eyes had gone impossibly wide and he’d immediately rushed to his room to keep it safe), and the Jims had gotten each other upgraded models of their designating equipment. And that’s just a _few_.

By the time they had finished, it was well-past their usual time for breakfast, and so they’d all migrated to the kitchen, chatting excitedly about what they’d gotten, to enjoy a French toast breakfast cooked by Dark himself. The mood was impossible to ruin, with the Christmas tree still visible twinkling in the background and the snow coating the ground outside glistening brightly.

When breakfast was over, it was time to prepare for the party, and the manor descended into _chaos_.

It was a complete scramble to get ready. They all rushed to their rooms to get changed before running back to the kitchen to help grab the containers of baked goods they’d made just a few days ago and various other snacks they had on hand before bolting to the ballroom in droves, Dark giving commands as they organized the tables they’d set up that were designated for food.

“How do I look?! Do I look okay?!” Bim ran a frantic hand through his hair, coating the green and red glitter he’d put in as a change for the holidays more evenly through it. He tugged nervously on his suit, also different, one with that was made up of green and red vertical stripes and a matching tie.

Wil zoomed past him, he himself wearing his old red and white striped outfit from years ago, top hat and all, and a candy cane hanging from his mouth. “You look great! Don’t worry about it!”

Silver, who was hovering near the ceiling trying to do some last-minute touch-ups on the extravagant ribbon hanging from there, nearly fell out of the sky when the doorbell rang, the rest of the room freezing. “I’ll get it!” He flew out of the room at top speed, Dark and Wil both hot on his heels. They three of them had just rounded the corner to the entrance hall when the door burst open to reveal Jackieboy Man standing there, hands on his hips and a proud grin on his face with the other six Septics behind him.

“ _Jackie_! You can’t _do_ that, vhat’s vrong vith you?!” Schneep’s reprimand was resolutely ignored as Jackie’s grin widened and he flew up to meet Silver.

“Hi! I think we’re on time!” He glanced about the manor. “Wow, this place looks amazin’! Much better than the half-assed job our place is!”

“Thank you! We do aim to impress!” Wil winked at the hero, then stepped aside, plucking the hat from his head and sweeping his arm out in a broad, welcoming gesture. “Come on in! We’ll show you to the ballroom!”

“You guys have a _ballroom_?!” Marvin’s surprised exclamation made Dark laugh.

“This house was built in the 1800s. Yes, it has a ballroom.” He, too, stepped aside as he spoke, hands clasped behind his back as they allowed the Septics to enter.

Anti’s presence was immediately made know by a violent, hissing glitch and the lightbulb in the fixture above them exploding. He fixed Dark with a patronizing smile, figure fuzzing around the edges. “H̺̍e̻̒l̤̄l̠̚o̫͞,͖͐ ͔͒D͉͐ȁ̯r͕̅k͎̓.̘̌”

Dark returned the expression, form splitting as he cracked his neck back into place. “Anti.”

Luckily, before anything further could start between the two demons, Jackie came soaring back down to their level, grabbing Anti’s hand and pulling him along – still flying, mind you – with the other Septics trailing behind them. “C’mon, Anti! Let’s go have fun!”

“Wait – Jackie – _Jackie you don’t know where you’re going!_ ” Silver flew after them, quickly taking the lead. Dark and Wil exchanged a look with raised eyebrows before chuckling to themselves, bringing up the rear.

They made it to the ballroom without incident, Dark or Wil answering any awed questions the Septics asked, but they barely made it two steps inside before Chase was being tackled by a black and orange blur, completely knocked to the floor. “ _BRO!_ ”

Once he got over the initial surprise, Chase laughed, hugging the other back. “Hey, Bing! Long time no see!”

“But…you guys literally saw each ozher two weeks ago.” Schneep’s remark was met with broad smiles.

“Exactly! Far too long!” Bing climbed off of Chase, helping the other to his feet, before he was dragging him deeper into the ballroom. “Come on! Let me introduce you to the other Googles!”

“Wait, since when was there more than one?”

“Ooh! And who are these lovely colorful people?” Bim slid in to take Bing’s place, instantly gravitating to Marvin and flashing him a bright smile. He held out a hand. “Bim Trimmer. And you must be Marvin the Magnificent! I’ve been to a few of your shows! Excellent stuff!”

Marvin grinned in return, shaking his hand. “You would be correct! And I’ve seen _you_ on TV! You’ve got quite the stage presence yourself!”

Somehow Bim’s grin was able to brighten even further as they dropped hands. “You know, I’ve been learning how to control my aura more, add a little extra _pizazz_ to my shows.” As he spoke, purple, glittery sparks appeared around him, fizzing loudly. “Think you could teach me a few tricks?”

Marvin raised his hand, green and blue glitter dancing between his fingers with the stereotypical twinkling sound playing along. He winked. “I think I could teach you a few things.”

Bim’s eyes lit up, clearly brimming with excitement. “ _Excellent_.”

The two of them moved away, still talking animatedly with various special effects popping around them occasionally. Dark and Wil exchanged amused looks while Schneep covered his face with one hand. “Dear God, vhat have ve done introducing zhose two to each ozher?”

“Hey! Henrik!” Dr. Iplier ran up to them, grinning broadly to greet his friend. “You guys made it!”

Schneep instantly brightened. “Iplier, my good friend! Vhat have you been up to?”

Dr. Iplier gave an exaggerated groan. “You would not _believe_ the bullshit I’ve gone through at the hospital lately!” Instantly the two began talking in a different language, speaking fluently between a mix of German, English, and medical jargon so rapidly it made the others’ heads spin as the doctors wandered away.

“Jim! Look, Jim! Newcomers!” The twins burst into the scene, holding their equipment and clearly showing off the newer models. CJ zoomed the camera up ridiculously close to JJ’s face while RJ shoved the microphone towards Robbie.

JJ smiled brightly at them, tipping his hat, while Robbie shifted closer to him, obviously uncomfortable, but that fact either went unnoticed by the twins or ignored. “ **Hello, good chaps! I’m Jameson Jackson, but most just call me JJ.** ”

Both Jims gasped as the mute ego’s speech slides popped into view. “Fascinating!” RJ’s exclamation was followed by rapid-fire questioning, most too fast to hear, the more audible ones being ‘How does that work?’, ‘Is that your aura?’, and ‘Why are you so pretty?’

JJ’s cheeks tinted darker and darker pink with every question, smiling shyly and rubbing the back of his neck. “ **Well, I uh…** ” Before he could finish, the Jims rounded on Robbie, eyes _glittering_.

“And _you_ , good sir! What about you!”

Robbie’s eyes widened, and he shuffled closer to JJ, shrinking in on himself and borderline hiding behind the younger ego, glancing about skittishly. Thankfully, JJ stepped in before the overexcited twins could press further. “ **That’s Robbie. He doesn’t say much. Speaking is…hard for him.** ”

“No matter! Come, new friends! We have much to discuss!”

Robbie took a step out from behind JJ, staring curiously at the Jims. “Fr…iends?”

RJ bounced excitedly while CJ grinned. “Of course!” He grabbed Robbie’s hand, pulling the happily smiling zombie along – completely undeterred when said hand popped right off – as CJ led JJ, dragging them to a corner of the ballroom and going on about an interview.

Jackie elbowed Silver, watching the two youngest Septics be dragged away. “Um, not t’be a bother, but…did you see where Anti went?”

Silver’s eyes shot wide, glancing at Dark when his ringing increased from a sluggish background whisper to a _very_ prominent noise. “Oh Goddammit, Jackie! You promised you’d keep him in line!” The two heroes sped off, leaving Dark and Wil alone in the entrance way.

Wil nudged Dark. “Hey. Look!” He gestured to Bing and Chase, who were chatting animatedly in the middle of the room, Bing showing off his new skateboard as Chase fawned over it.

Then he pointed up.

Dark snorted, muffling his laughter with a hand. “Wil, don’t you dare.”

Wil’s grin was feral. “Aw, come on, Dark! Don’t you want to watch the fireworks?” He gestured to the Google’s, all four standing quietly against the back wall, Google himself blatantly aware of Bing’s current position if his scowl and constant glances upward were an indicator, his logo shifting between glowing green and red for the holidays.

Dark shot his sweetheart a look. “Not when said fireworks involve four angry, powerful androids.”

Despite his response, Wil waggled his eyebrows at him, then cupped his mouth between his hands. “ _HEY BING! LOOK UP!_ ”

The Googles shot him icy glares, Wil sending them back an innocent smile, and Bing and Chase both looked up. They immediately flushed, Bing turning bright-yellow orange and Chase’s whole face and neck turning deep red as they spotted the mistletoe hanging above them. Bing dropped his skateboard, favoring instead staring at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and Chase muttered something. The Septic placed a quick peck on Bing’s lips, and Wil _lost it_ at the sight of sheer outrage crossing Google’s face, Dark laughing a little himself as the furious and ridiculously jealous android stalked over to the mortified pair, the other three standing stock-still against the wall and silently fuming.

Wil trailed off in a giggle as Google pinned Bing against his chest, growling something to Chase before reclaiming Bing in a forceful kiss. He let out a pleased hum as Dark pulled him into their own sweet kiss. The reporter linked their arms, pulling him further into the room. “Come on! Let’s go have our own fun!”

Before replying, Dark scanned the room. King had been pulled into the ‘interview’ of the Jims with JJ and Robbie, the Jims dancing around them in their usual eccentric way. Bim was still chatting with Marvin, clearly deep in conversation even with the small purple and silver fireworks popping around him. Ed was leaning against the wall near the snack table, jumping with alarm whe the nearest fairy lights exploded around him, and proceeded to scowl and flip Anti off as the glitch’s body appeared briefly to stick his tongue out at the cowboy before vanishing back into the electrical system. Google had been reluctantly drawn into conversation with Chase as Bing talked excitedly, the two friends apparently already over what had happened while Google clearly was _not_. The Host stood in the far corner, surveying and studying as always, with his head tilted in Dr. Iplier’s direction, who was locked into serious debate with Schneep, Oliver, Red, and Green about, from what Dark could hear, the differences between bio-medical engineering and mechanical engineering. Jackie and Silver flew above them all, hovering near the ceiling and lost in their own chatter. Christmas music played all across the ballroom from hidden little speakers scattered about.

Satisfied that his little family were enjoying themselves, for the most part at least, Dark smiled at Wil. “Lead the way, my love.”

* * *

It was hours later when Dark returned to his room, laughing quietly to himself and riding the high of good company, holiday cheer, and copious amounts of sugar. The Septics had just left, leaving with exuberant good-byes and many containers of leftover treats. The other egos were downstairs, preparing to end the day with a Star Wars marathon. Dark had simply excused himself to change into something more comfortable, feeling more relaxed and at ease than he had for a _long_ time.

Closing the door behind him, he turned around and was startled by the sight of something lying on his bed, a note obscuring the object from view. Curiosity flooding through him, he stepped closer with a raised eyebrow, lifting the note from his bed. His heart panged in his chest, twin souls aching at the sight of the familiar handwriting – small, looping cursive, nothing like the large, extravagant design it was today.

 _I found this buried in the bottom of a drawer in my room while I was looking for wrapping paper. I know I won’t remember this, and I know it probably hurts you just as it does me to see, but I want you to have it. You’ll appreciate it much more than I all the same, pain or no_.

Almost apprehensively, Dark lifted the object from his bed, not yet looking at it as he read the note. His eyes shifted to it, and he took a step back, form splitting with shock and surprise. It was a photo, held in an old-fashioned, wrought iron frame. It was a photo of Damien, the Colonel, and _Mark_ , standing with their arms wrapped around each other and laughing, simply enjoying each other’s company. Dark could feel his blue soul _ache_ at the sight, at the memory of them so _happy_ , before everything went to _shit_. Dark wiped at his eyes, not at all surprised to find tears wetting his cheeks. Taking one more moment to stare with barely disguised longing at the photo, Dark dismissed it with a flick of his wrists, knowing with certainty it was placed right next the old ornament they’d found while decorating the tree.

Finally doing what he entered his room to do, he changed back into the pajamas he’d been wearing that morning before walking back out to the living area, expression going soft at the sight. The opening crawl of the Star Wars movie was playing its last few seconds, but no one was watching it. Everyone had fallen asleep in various scattered positions about the room. The Jims, Silver, King, and Bim had all passed out in one giant pile on the floor, covered in King and Silver’s capes and several blankets, pillows thrown haphazardly into the mix. Dr. Iplier and the Host were fast asleep on one of the loveseats, lying the length of it with Dr. Iplier sleeping on top of the Host, the blind ego’s trench coat spread over them like a makeshift blanket. Google’s three extensions had retired to their office, while the main unit himself and Bing lay slumped together on the other loveseat, powered off with cores humming. Ed was laying sideways over the nearby reclining chair, legs dangling over the armrest and arms crossed, hat pulled over his face. And Wil was curled into a ball on the couch, clutching Dark’s cane like a teddy bear with his knees pulled up to his chest, breathing deeply.

Quietly stepping over the amalgamation in the middle of the floor, dimly lit in the light of the tree, Dark turned off the TV before moving back to the couch. With a relieved sigh, Dark slotted himself behind Wil, pulling him close to his chest to keep him from falling off. Wil made a sleepy noise, rolling over in Dark’s grasp so he was facing him, curling into him. “Took y’long enough.”

Dark chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to his hair, and holding him closer, resting his chin atop his head. “Go back to sleep, Wil. It’s been quite the day.”

Wil sighed, snuggling into Dark’s chest with his cane still held firmly in his grasp, and appeared to do just that, breathing deep once more. Dark closed eyes, and was just about to drift off himself when Wil spoke once more, mumbling into his chest. “Merry Christmas, Dark.”

Dark intertwined their legs, wrapping his aura around them both and summoned the comforter from his bed to cover them before drifting off to sleep.

“Merry Christmas, Wil.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOO! SEEEEEEPTIIIIICS! MY BOYS! Ahem, all that aside, this has been really fun! I hope you enjoyed this big finale and I hope you've enjoyed this little Christmas Event as much as I have! This has been a fun ride! Now I'm not going anywhere, I've frankly got enough stories to last me till almost February at this point, but it will be the normal Wednesday-and-Sunday schedule. Which means, I'm still posting tomorrow as well! A pretty unique one at that! See you then, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but the simple mental image of all the egos piled together wearing Christmas sweaters and watching movies is so pure and fucking cute that I kinda short-circuit whenever I think of it. Anyway, this may be short, but tomorrow's chapter is long to make up for it, I promise. Merry Christmas Eve, guys!


End file.
